


Harry is asked a question

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, The dreaded question, Whats sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Harry knew the question was coming, he just didn't want to answer it.





	Harry is asked a question

"Dad what's sex?" Lily asked one morning. "James said he had it last week with a girl called Poppy Parkinson."

Harry and James both spat out their drinks, Harry out of shock and James out of astonishment that his little sister told on him. Harry thought this would be a long conversation but the Slytherin side of him came out to play.

"Lily, ask in two years when you're 13." Harry sighed.

When the time came, Harry was expecting it.

"I don't need you to tell me what sex is dad. I heard Al and Scor doing it last night." She giggled. "I'll just ask them."


End file.
